Rosey Steiff
Rosey Steiff is the daughter of the bear-sona using bear (and later human), Teddie, from Persona 4 ''and subsequent games. Personality Rosey is very cheerful, and has a fondness for making puns specializing with bears or toys. She's easily excitable and finds delight in many things, mostly entertaining her friends and making them laugh. Rosey is naturally curious, and enjoys delving into more about a subject, especially when talking to one who is rather passionate about what they have to say. However, the one thing she dislikes delving into is the deeper layers of herself. She fears what the answers of her existence might bring, and will feverishly avoid any self-discovery about herself. Accidentally coming upon an answer she heavily dislikes can sour her mood, no matter how much she might try to cover it up. She tries to make the best of situations, although may come across as trying to push them aside and ignore them instead. In the rare cases that she does get upset or angry, she can become very cold, unlike her usual persona. Should one provoke her further, she will go into the flaws of who's making her angry, almost 'reflecting' them. She speaks much clearer and will attempt to keep composure, even as she metaphorically and literally falls apart during her rage. It may take a few good friends to really get her to return to her previously cheery self-- but is that really her true self? Or is it a mask to appease others and gain the love of humans, much like her father desired? Appearance Rosey is short and looks to be slightly chubby. She has long, blonde hair that are held into two pigtails with red scrunchies, and has very dark brown eyes that always have a cheery look to them. Her face is pale and doll-like, usually it doesn't look too uncanny... unless she happens to become upset with you. She wears makeup; she has two 'blush stickers' on her face, and she wears blue lipstick along with eye-shadow of the same color. She wears an outfit that looks similar to that of a harlequin's or jester's, and looks very much like Teddie's bear suit. She wears a long shirt that has large, red buttons in the middle, and has white ruffled along the edge of her sleeves. The shirt is red and white striped. She also wears red tights, and blue jester shoes that are curled at the tips. If she's very, very angry then she can gain cracks growing upon her face and menacing, glowing eyes that are reminiscent of Teddie's shadow; the longer she is angry, the worse this can get until she manages to calm down. It's very rare for her to become like this, however. She also has a bear suit made by Teddie and Kanji. It is white and appears to be quite frilly, resembling that of Teddie's human form. The nose has a rose on it. Relationships Family With her father, Teddie, she has a good relationship with him. She enjoys questioning his experiences with the human world... although, as much fun as she has with him, she doesn't feel comfortable enough to discuss any deep issues with him. Rather, she's more comfortable going to Yu for discussing issues relating to her identity or otherwise, and often turns to him for advice. She admires Yosuke and considers him the 'master of comedy'... even if much of his comedy is unintentional and at his expense. Refers to him as 'Senpai' without much consideration for what the word means, of which Chie (who Rosey often spars with) teases Yosuke for. She sees Yukiko as a sort of big-sister figure of whom she feels safe around. She loves to tell Yukiko jokes, knowing that no matter how bad they are, Yukiko would always enjoy them. She refers to Kanji as a sort of big-brother figure, and seems fairly oblivious to his 'tough-guy' reputation. Kanji is often flustered by how 'cute' Rosey can be, and along with having helped Teddie to make Rosey a bear-suit of her own, sometimes makes her plushies, to Rosey's delight. However, while Naoto isn't so stand-offish as she used to be, Rosey sees Naoto as a mysterious figure of whom she's fairly intimidated by, even when Naoto tries to make herself more friendly to Rosey. Naoto's more mature nature might remind Rosey of a part of herself that she'd rather bury... Friends Rosey enjoys nothing more than making her friends laugh and keeping them entertained... although, she'd continue telling her jokes, no matter how groan-inducing they may be. Is friends with Curlz, and is very happy to find another who appreciates her puns! ... Although Curlz's jokes are, uh... well... She's certainly trying, at the very least. Or, maybe getting confused about the joke ''is ''the punchline? Curlz also happens to be one of her friends who can help with calming Rosey down when she's particularly upset, which Rosey appreciates when it happens. She's very fond of Sofia Flamenco, of whom she often spars with. The shared rose-theme might also help. Her high energy matches perfectly with Rosey's, and she loves chatting with Sofia. Sofia has even inspired Rosey to try and learn some Spanish herself... partially so that she could go to a new level of pun-making. She doesn't get why Sofia is so obsessed with 'hombres', though. Harold the Heir makes for the perfect charades partner, and, of course, bounces puns off of him. Rosey is very unsure about Scaredy. Yes, she looks nice from what little she's seen of Scaredy, but she always gets the feeling that there's something more to Scaredy. Something... beneath the surface. And she doesn't want to be the first one to find out. Still, she won't refuse from making some friendly gestures. Fellow bears gotta stick together after all. Parker Gage didn't get the best first impression of her. Because of his bear mask, Rosey thought that he must have an affinity for bears, and wore her bear costume one day to great him. It... wasn't the best reaction from him, and Rosey felt guilty about spooking him. She wants to entertain people, not scare the daylights out of them! Since then, she's been much carefuller about making any bear or toy related puns around him, now knowing how much they bother him. She's even offered to guard his dorm some nights with her persona, so that maybe he might get some shut-eye for once. Her and her roommate, Molly Ikameshi, didn't get along right away. Rosey was actually fairly intimidated by the squid's more mature nature, and kept her distance... although, one can't go ignoring who they're in the same room with forever. For one, there's the puns-- Rosey perked up considerably when she first heard Molly utter one. She's also taken a liking to that J-pop that Molly always plays. Slowly but surely she's gotten to know more of the light-hearted side of Molly, thus making Rosey much more comfortable around her, enough to call her a friend. ... Plus, Rosey sympathizes with wanting to be one's own person aside from what game they belong to... She prefers to not go into detail about how she sympathizes, though. She considers herself besties with Lucinda Incendiary. She's someone who matches, no, ''surpasses ''Rosey in being happy-go-lucky, but really, Rosey doesn't mind. She absolutely loves chatting with her... because of this, she can't be with Lucinda when she's trying to do any work, because more often than not she'll chat the whole day away without even realizing it. She would love to show Lucinda her massive plushie collection, buut... she's a little worried about Lucinda's tendency to like fire. And the possibility of said plushies getting exposed to said fire. She'd like to consider EPP a friend. She's more than happy to answer many of her inquiries, well, as fast as she can answer them before the next question comes, anyways... There are, of course, a few issues that she dances around, but thankfully EPP doesn't press too hard for answers. She also likes to go to EPP for help with her science work... although she's gone off topic more than once with EPP. She gets along swimmingly with Quincy Clayton. She enjoys spending time with him, and while she's not quite as hyperactive, she admires his creativity and likes to play with him... Although, she does wish that he'd pay enough attention to her jokes to get the punchline. She's also asked for a clay figure of his once... but has since declined to make anymore requests due to an incident in which said clay figure came alive. With the addition of a certain dancing game associated with her series, Rosey does have some dancing flair to her. As such, she's become dancing buddies with ToTappa PaRappa, and the two certainly share some unique moves between each other! Nemeses Enemies aren't too common for Rosey... although she is rather perturbed by those who may try to pick at the deeper layers of herself. Those that appear more mature or are rather cold also disturb her, and she dislikes being within their presence, whether they actually did anything to her or not. Magnilde Klug... ''unsettles her. Now, Magnilde hasn't really done anything too bad to her, if anything, Magnilde seems rather drawn to her because of Rosey's red attire and use of a Persona... but Magnilde's general attitude is what makes Rosey stay her distance. Does not like Alexander Greenbriar the slightest. He's able to dig under her skin far too easily, more than once has she gotten to the point of donning some glowing, glaring eyes at him, maybe some cracks in the skin. Will keep away from him at all costs and... let's hope these two aren't trapped anywhere anytime soon. Very disturbed by M. For one, the glitches that appear on their body sometimes really unnerve her, reminding her of times she struggled to keep control of her shadow nature. Sure, maybe they have some things in common, and M has never been too antagonistic, but... better safe than sorry. Time and time again, Andromeda Roswell manages to get her into a question and answer session. They start off... simple enough. Just about her world, Persona mechanics... Rosey is more than happy to answer about those... The trouble comes when she starts asking Rosey about ''herself. ''Rosey will try to shrug off a few questions, maybe vaguely answer some before she either abruptly ends the conversation... or she shows that's upset. Thankfully Andromeda knows when to stop. Pet She considers her large collection of stuffed animals her pets, and will argue vehemently about them being 'real' and yes, they are very offended by you implying they're not. So apologize to Mr. Snuffles right now and he might forgive you. Romance Would be very oblivious to all and any romantic affections towards her. In true Persona games fashion, a romantic partner would have to be someone who could help her past her issues. Trivia *Rosey does have a persona, Kartekeya , although has an appearance that resembles more of herself. It looks jester-like, and has 6 masks of which it switches to depending on Rosey's attack with them. The persona also has a peacock tail. Generally, the Persona has physical attacks with some boosting abilities, as well as having wind element attacks. **Should she one day reach it, her ultimate persona is Sarasvati *Uses brass knuckles as her weapons *Rosey's existence is actually similar to her father's in that she is Teddie's shadow who, like him, gained a human form. **As a shadow, she still has the ability to sense one's worst characteristics and reflect them, and this can resonate the most with those who match what she was supposed to represent as a shadow in the first place (that is, willful ignorance and denial of truth). Usually this doesn't come into play... but those that make her particularly angry may see some of this. It's ambiguous as to whether she could really turn into her 'original' form as Teddie's shadow either, or if it would be completely different altogether. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters girl Category:Females Category:Girl Category:Protagonist Category:Atlus